


hard lemonade

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, dads, kiho are both very defensive fathers, p lame tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok goes over to his daughter's ex's house to give that boy a piece of his mind. What he didn't expect was to end up talking to his daughter's ex's charmingly handsome father.





	hard lemonade

“What?!” 

“I know!”

“And then what did he say?” 

“He didn’t say anything, he left me on read.” Hoseok huffed indignantly through his nose as he watched his daughter sigh sadly. 

Hoseok glared at the table before him and muttered, “I knew that boy was an asshole.”

“Dad!” 

“Sorry, Yoojung,” he said softly. 

His daughter just sighed again as she rested her cheek in her palm and pushed around her cake with her fork absentmindedly. She was usually so bright and happy and seeing her so down like this made him feel so angry.  He had known from the start that the boy she had started dating earlier that year was no good. (But that was because no one was good enough for his daughter.) 

“I don’t know what to do,” she whispered sadly. “He said maybe that we should just stay friends and then he wouldn’t answer me for a week.”

Hoseok had to keep himself together before he started crying and telling his daughter that she was precious and deserved every boy in the world. No, she was too good for any boy in the world. 

“Have you tried talking to any of his friends?”

“You think I  _ haven’t?” _ Yoojung groaned. “Even if they told me why Seungmin was mad, there’s no point unless Seungmin tells me himself.” 

Hoseok pouted. “Can I do anything to help?” 

Yoojung shook her head and pushed her cake away as she stood up from the table. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Yoojung--!”

“And I would rather you  _ didn’t  _ do anything,” she said, sending him a sharp glance. “Remember that time you threatened that boy who pulled my braids on the playground?”

“I spent hours on those braids! And you were crying!”

“I was seven!”

Hoseok frowned. “Well, I need to let other kids know that you are not a girl to be messed with. That includes any boyfriends!” 

“Honestly dad, I don’t even know if he’s my boyfriend anymore.”

“Which is why I should talk to him and straighten things out!”

Yoojung groaned dramatically. “Don’t dad! I know I kind of hate Seungmin right now, but you’re kind of big and scary and I don’t want him to be scared away. Anyways, I’m going to go do my homework.” 

“I’m not big and scary--” Hoseok whispered to himself as Yoojung disappeared. “Yoojung, I would hurt a fly!” he called to her.

“I know!” she yelled back. “But Seungmin doesn’t know that.”

Hoseok sniffed to himself as he crossed his arms. He frowned down at the abandoned cakes on the table. Yoojung hadn’t even ever properly introduced her boyfriend to him; he never got to warn Seungmin about breaking his daughter’s heart. 

Yoojung’s demand of him not doing anything echoed in his head but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do something. No boy was worth his daughter’s heartache and he was going to make sure he was going to do something about it, whether or not his daughter wanted him to. 

Hoseok was an adult, he could do whatever he wanted.

  
  
  
  


“May I help you?” 

A few days later, when Hoseok arrived at his daughter’s boyfriend’s household, he was getting ready to tear into an unsuspecting teenage boy’s throat and tell him that he would never be good enough for his daughter unless he apologized right that second for ignoring her. But what he wasn’t ready for was for an older, handsome man with golden brown hair to answer the door instead and look at him in confusion.

Hoseok probably should have asked if this was Seungmin’s house or double checked the address but instead he stood there gawking like an idiot because the man who answered the door was just so pretty as one side of his lips quirked up into a confused smile.

“Excuse me?” he said again. “May I help you?”

“O-Oh,” Hoseok stammered, “I, um--”

“If you’re here to sell things, I’m not interested.”

“No, no. I’m just here to talk to Seungmin.”

The man raised his eyebrow as he stared at Hoseok curiously. “Seungmin isn’t home from school yet. May I ask who’s wishing to speak to him.”

“I’m Hoseok, er, Shin Hoseok. I’m Yoojung’s father.”

“Oh!” The man’s eyes lit up in recognition. He grinned and held out his hand for Hoseok to shake. “So you’re the father of the girl my son is dating.”

Hoseok returned the smile as he shook his hand. The other man’s smile was so enchanting, so sparkly and bright. “...Yes,” he said, moments after he could snap out of his reverie. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Nice to finally meet you. You can call me Kihyun.” Kihyun smiled at him and Hoseok was sure his heart skipped a beat at some point. “Would you like to come inside? I just made a pitcher of strawberry lemonade.” 

“Oh, no, I would hate to impose.”

“Don’t be silly! I can’t have you waiting outside for Seungmin.” Kihyun’s smile widened as he opened his door wider and lead Hoseok inside. 

As Hoseok followed him into the kitchen, he asked, “So are you… Seungmin’s older brother?”

Kihyun gave him a surprised look over his shoulder as he laughed. “I’m flattered -- but no, I’m actually his father.”

“Really?” Hoseok whistled. “You look pretty young.”

“I could say the same for you,” Kihyun replied. “Are you here to give my son the scary talk from his girlfriend’s dad?” 

“More or less,” Hoseok chuckled. He sat down to a barstool Kihyun gestured to as they entered the pristine kitchen. “I need to threaten him like most girls’ dads do,” he joked. “At least, I do now even if Yoojung might not quite be his girlfriend anymore.”

Kihyun chuckled softly as he poured a tall glass of strawberry lemonade for Hoseok, adding a straw and a sprig of mint to the top. The ice clinked as he set it in front of Hoseok gently. “And why is that?” he asked. His voice was so melodic. 

“Well, according to Yoojung, Seungmin may have hurt her,” Hoseok said slowly, taking a sip from the lemonade. It was strong.

Kihyun’s hands froze as he poured himself his own glass. “What? My Seungmin? Are you sure?” Hoseok nodded and Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “No, you must be mistaken -- Seungmin isn’t even capable of telling me when my shoes are ugly, let alone break a girl’s heart.”

Hoseok frowned sternly and said, “He broke my Yoojung’s heart. Which is why I came here to have a word with him.” 

A smile flitted across Kihyun’s face as he leaned on the counter right next to Hoseok. “And what exactly did my son do to break your daughter’s heart?” he asked.

“Aside from breaking up with her over text?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow at Kihyun’s unchanging expression. “He’s been leaving her on read all week. And I know that sounds absolutely ridiculous, but when I take my daughter’s happiness very seriously.”

“Hm,” Kihyun hummed. “Cute.”

“And if Seungmin’s behavior is making her upset, then I must come do something about it.”

Kihyun smiled as he sipped his pink colored lemonade. “Isn’t that noble of you?” he asked coyly. “If you ask me, Seungmin isn’t doing anything wrong. A little cold, perhaps, but not wrong. Maybe Yoojung just needs to,” he said innocently, “get over it?” 

Hoseok’s eyebrow raised in amusement. Under any other circumstances, he would have been infuriated that someone could suggest his daughter to get over her feelings because Hoseok had always taught that feelings were important. But watching the twinkle in Kihyun’s eye, he couldn’t help but just feel intrigued. 

“My daughter? Get over it?” he repeated. “I guess I can see where Seungmin gets his cold manners from.”

“Hm,” Kihyun mused as he sipped more of his lemonade. “I suppose you could say that. But Mr. Shin, if you’re here to scold my son for something he did completely innocently, I’m not sure if I can let you.” 

“And why is that?”

“Well, because like you, Mr. Shin, I don’t believe my son has done anything wrong.”

“Don’t you think Yoojung deserves to know what happened?”

“Don’t you think Seungmin deserves his privacy?”

“Touche. You’re a tough one to crack, aren’t you Kihyun?” Hoseok asked amusedly as he sipped his drink.

Kihyun chuckled. “Maybe a little. But I’m like you I suppose -- I’m on my child’s side.”

Hoseok laughed and grinned. “You’re right about that.” Taking another drink, he raised an eyebrow. “What did you put in here?”

“Just a little bourbon.” Kihyun winked.

Hoseok laughed again. He had come here angry but something about Kihyun made him relax. Maybe it was the twinkle in his eyes or the pretty way his lips curved when he smiled. He was so charming and playful that the more Hoseok spoke with him, the more he forgot the reason he came in the first place.

  
  
  
  


“What kind of person goes to threaten their daughter’s ex and then comes back with a _ date?” _

Hoseok chuckled as he straightened his shirt in front of his bedroom mirror. Yoojung sat behind him on his bed, spraying various cologne bottles into the air. “Well, we were just talking and it turned out that Kihyun’s single and I’m single and we both hadn’t gone out to dinner in a long time. So I guess things just worked out.”

“Uh  _ huh,” _ Yoojung replied suspiciously. “Anyways, speaking of worked out, Seungmin and I worked things out also.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. We’ve decided on just staying friends. Us dating was kind of weird anyways. I called him and we talked and everything is fine now. Good thing too, since our  _ dads  _ are dating now,” she snorted.

Hoseok shrugged and laughed at her face of disbelief. “Guess some things worked out better than others.”

She rolled her eyes as she sprayed another scent of cologne into the air. Grimacing at the smell, she waved it away with her hand and then said, “Please don’t marry my ex’s dad. That’s so awkward.”

Hoseok turned around with a smile. “You’re right that’s a little awkward,” he agreed. Then leaning down to kiss her forehead, he said, “But no promises.”

With a loud dramatic groan, she flopped backwards onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk what this is i just needed to write smth small to sate my mind lol
> 
> thanks for reading! find me on twitter @_pokiwon :>   
> see u next time friends !!


End file.
